fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vederklauw: Klad
Mijn plannen Eén van mijn plannen voor deze wiki is een soort alternatief einde op het boek 'Allemaal willen we de hemel' van Els Beerten. Ik ben er wel nog niet aan uit hoe ik dit precies ga aanpakken. Maar ik kan wel al zeggen waarom. Reden: op het einde sterft Ward, één van de hoofdpersonages, op een tragische manier. Ik zou graag een idee uitwerken van wat er gebeurd zou zijn mocht hij niet zijn gestorven. Wat er dan met hem gebeurd zou zijn en zo. Voor de rest heb ik eigenlijk vooral plannen voor een aantal kortverhalen. Twee projecten waar ik momenteel aan bezig ben zijn 'Het Tweede Jungleboek' en 'Agartha'. Ik denk ook dat ik in de toekomst nog een aantal (kort)verhalen wil plaatsen met iets meer humor. Een nieuw verhaal waar ik ook al een tijdje aan zit te denken is een vervolg op 'Smokkelkinderen', geschreven door Jacques Vriend. Ik heb hier al goed over nagedacht en het verhaal zou niet zo lang zijn. Dus er is een goede kans dat het op deze wiki komt. Vervolg op 'Smokkelkinderen': de Duivelsvingers Het was aardedonker in de stenen tunnel toen Erik er zich almaar dieper in waagde. De tunnel had een soort magische aantrekkingskracht waaraan hij niet kon ontsnappen. Steeds verder liep hij het duister in. Helemaal achterin zijn hoofd hoorde hij het ongeruste gemompel van zijn ouders toen hij het huis uitliep. Een gevoel van schuld overviel hem, maar hij luisterde er niet naar. Opeens trok iets hem uit de betovering. De stenen wanden om hem heen begonnen opeens te schudden. Met een huivering van ontzetting besefte hij dat de stutbalken het niet lang meer hielden. De tunnel was aan het instorten... Met een schok wordt Arie wakker. Verwilderd kijkt hij om zich heen. In het halfduister van zijn kamertje op kostschool kan hij nog net zijn nachtkastje naast hem en het voeteneind van zijn bed onderscheiden. Godzijdank! Het was dus gewoon maar een kwade droom; niets om zich zorgen over te maken. Arie grinnikt even terwijl hij het zweet van zijn voorhoofd veegt. Hij droomde dat zijn vader, net zoals een jaar geleden, weer werd opgepakt door de commiezen. Nou, dat is bepaald geen pretje. Maar gelukkig is Corneel, zoals zijn vader heet, al een hele poos weer vrij. Met weemoed denkt Arie aan hoe zijn vader vroeger was. Voor het begin van het nieuwe schooljaar ging hij regelmatig met zijn makkers op pad om boter over de grens met België te smokkelen. Altijd in het holst van de nacht. Hierbij moesten ze steeds voorbij de commiezen en de douanebeambten aan de grenspost geraken. Dat is altijd een gevaarlijke onderneming, zelfs 's nachts. Maar sinds vader Corneel in de Morgenster werkt, weigert hij nog te smokkelen. Arie kan zich nog maar al te goed herinneren hoe vaak zijn vaders makkers bij hem hadden aangedrongen terug mee te doen. Maar Corneel weigerde iedere keer. Langs de ene kant vindt Arie dat maar best, want zo belandt zijn vader niet opnieuw in de gevangenis. Langs de andere kant vindt hij het wel erg voor vaders vrienden. Hij hoopt maar dat hij zelf nooit zo'n keuze zal moeten maken. Hij en Toon zijn al heel erg lang vrienden, wat best vreemd is, want Toons vader is een commies. Maar dat doet er voor hen beiden niet toe. En zo is iedereen tevreden. Draaiend en kerend in een vergeefse poging de slaap te vatten begint Arie het gevoel te krijgen dat hij zich iets moet herinneren. Maar wat precies? Heeft hij iets afgesproken met Toon en Lisa, die ook op de kostschool verblijven? Nee, dat is het niet. Hoe hard Arie ook nadenkt, hij kan het zich niet herinneren. Uiteindelijk besluit hij zijn bed maar uit te komen en het raampje van zijn kamer open te zetten. Misschien brengt wat frisse lucht zijn geheugen terug. Mogelijk verhaal Een van de nevenpersonages uit mijn Verstoten-verhaal is Francis. In de originele boeken is hij zeer zenuwachtig en diep in zichzelf gekeerd. In de door mij geschreven exclusieve scène is hij echter al een stuk zelfverzekerder en ook gelukkiger. Ik ben best benieuwd hoe hij dat precies gedaan heeft. Daarom zou er ooit zo'n verhaal kunnen komen, al ben ik dat nog niet zeker. Ik heb bovenstaande mogelijkheid al wat uitgewerkt, al ben ik niet zeker of het er ook effectief komt. De Kronieken van Narnia: Prins Caspian Op de vlucht De nacht lag zwaar over het donkere, dreigende kasteel dat op de tol van een heuvel stond. Het spookachtige gejammer van een vrouw die op het punt staat te bevallen weerklonk uit een van de torens. Aan de voet van de toren, op de binnenplaats van het kasteel, stonden twee mannen met elkaar te smoezen. 'Het is geen goed idee', zei de ene. 'Om te beginnen zal hij toch nooit willen luisteren en ten tweede zal hij nog gaan denken dat we hem zwak vinden.' De tweede man schudde zijn hoofd en liep de binnenplaats af. 'Dat is toch ook zo?' verklaarde hij toen zijn kompaan hem had ingehaald. 'Als hij een echte koning was geweest, had hij onderhand al iets aan die vervloekte hongersnood kunnen doen. De kinderen spelen zelfs niet meer buiten.' Even was het stil. De tweede man ging verder: 'We moeten naar het oosten trekken. Ik durf erom te wedden dat daar genoeg voedsel en grondstoffen voorhanden zijn. Als we de wapens niet opnemen zou dat het einde van Telmar kunnen betekenen.' Omdat zijn kompaan nog steeds niet overtuigd leek, deed de man nog een poging. 'En je zoon dan? Heb je wel aan hem gedacht? Hij had hier moeten rondlopen, met adellijke kleding en zijn eerste zwaard al bij zich. In plaats daarvan ligt hij nu onder de grond. Laat je dat echt zomaar achter je?' De andere man boog zijn hoofd in diep verdriet, en knikte. De twee zetten hun pad voort door de gangen van het kasteel, rechtstreeks naar de koninklijke residentie. Na een zacht geklop en een kort 'kom binnen' vanbinnen de kamer traden de mannen binnen. 'Koning Miraz', sprak de eerste man nederig. 'Wij...' 'Ik weet waarvoor je gekomen bent, Sopespian', viel de koning hem in de rede. Hij zat met zijn rug naar hen toe op zijn stoel door het raam te kijken. Zijn stem klonk gematigd en koud. 'Het antwoord is nee en het blijft ook ontegensprekelijk nee. Hongersnood of geen hongersnood.' Daarop trok Sopespian zijn lip op. Als de koning het had kunnen zien, had hij dat nooit gedaan. 'Maar Uwe Majesteit, edele heer, bedenk toch...' probeerde hij. 'Nee!' De koning sloeg met zijn hand op het tafeltje naast hem. 'Ik wil geen uitleg. Ik ben de koning en ik beslis hier wel wanneer we oorlog voeren.' Sopespian zag wel dat dit gesprek nergens toe zou leiden. Net toen hij bedacht dat hij iets anders zou moeten verzinnen, kwam één van de vroedvrouwen de kamer binnen. 'Uwe Majesteit', zei ze terwijl ze even boog, 'de koningin is bevallen van een zoon.' Nu zag Sopespian zijn kans schoon. Hij bedankte de vroedvrouw en raadde haar aan goed voor de koningin te zorgen. 'Beeld u dit eens in, Majesteit', begon hij toen ze weg was. 'Beeld u in dat uw nageslacht heerst over een onmetelijk rijk. Telmar en de landen in het oosten, allemaal onder het bestuur van een nieuwe, machtige dynastie. En u, en u alleen, zult daar de grondlegger van zijn. Zou u niet willen dat uw zoon gaat heersen over een onmetelijk rijk?' Even was het stil. De koning antwoordde niets, maar het was duidelijk dat hij diep nadacht. 'Nooit gedacht dat ik dit zou zeggen', mompelde hij na een tijdje, 'maar je hebt een goed punt, Sopespian. Goed dan. Generaal Glozelle, maak de troepen klaar.' Glozelle boog, al kon de koning hem niet zien, en wilde net de kamer uit lopen, toen Miraz hem terugriep. 'Eerst nog één ding', verkondigde hij. 'Reken af met mijn neef.' De jonge prins Caspian lag vredig in zijn bed te slapen. Het was een gezonde jongeman, aan het begin van zijn twintiger jaren. Hij had het nooit goed kunnen vinden met zijn oom, maar hij was er altijd van overtuigd geweest dat hij hem later zou opvolgen en Caspian de Tiende van Telmar zou worden. Toen hij nog maar een klein jongetje was, stierf zijn vader. Niet veel later stierf ook zijn moeder, en hij had lang om hen getreurd. Zijn rustige slaap werd abrupt onderbroken toen een stevige hand op zijn mond werd gelegd. Verschrikt keek Caspian op, om te ontspannen toen hij zijn leraar, dokter Cornelius, herkende. 'Sterrenkunde, neem ik aan?' vroeg hij slaperig. Maar de ogen van de dokter waren gevuld met paniek. 'Meekomen!' siste hij dringend. 'U moet hier weg!' Verbaasd krabbelde Caspian uit zijn bed en volgde hij de dokter door één van de vele geheime gangen van het kasteel. 'Gaat u mij nou vertellen waarom ik hier weg moet?' klaagde hij. 'Dertien jaar geleden zij u nochtans dat ik hier veilig was, en dat ik op een dag koning zou worden.' Daarop keek de dokter hem diep in de ogen en verklaarde: 'De koningin heeft een zoon gebaard.' Nu zag ook Caspian de ernst van de situatie in. Achter Cornelius aanhollend spoedden ze zich naar de stallen. Een grote hond blafte blij toen hij Caspian zag. 'Braaf beest.' De prins gaf hem een paar aaien over zijn hoofd. 'Het is maar best dat u de hond meeneemt', vond Cornelius toen hij Caspians paard uit zijn stal haalde. Haastig werd het paard klaargemaakt om te rijden. Toen Caspian in het zadel gleed, reikte de dokter hem een zak toe. 'Eten en wapens', zei hij. 'En neem ook dit mee, voor als u hulp nodig hebt.' Caspian keek even verbaasd naar de hoorn die de dokter hem toereikte, maar hij nam hem zonder klagen aan. Stemmen weerklonken plotseling dichtbij. 'Ga!' drong Cornelius aan, en de jonge prins liet zijn paard in beweging komen. De hond liep vanzelf achter hem aan. Ze scheerden over de binnenplaats van het kasteel, waarbij soldaten verschrikt opzij sprongen. De poort door, en vervolgens de heuvel af. In Narnia De wind gierde om zijn oren en Caspians hart klopte in zijn keel toen hij achter zich het getrappel van minstens zes andere paarden hoorde. 'Haal hem in!' hoorde hij generaal Glozelle schreeuwen, waarop de ruiters nog wat strakker aan de teugels trokken. De hond rende naast zijn meester en blafte zo nu en dan naar de achtervolgers, maar dat schrok hen niet af. Wanhopig probeerde Caspian zijn paard koers te laten zetten naar het bos dat zich op de horizonlijn aftekende tegen een donkere hemel. De Telmarijnen waren bang van de wouden, wist hij. Bovendien kon hij zich daar veel makkelijker verstoppen. Maar Glozelle was niet van plan Caspian dat voordeel te gunnen. Hij rechtte zich en nam zijn kruisboog beet. Het volgende moment voelde de prins hoe een pijl langs zijn oren floot. Meteen raakte hij in paniek. Glozelle was de enige Telmarijnen die behendig genoeg was om én een paard te berijden én een kruisboog te bedienen. Maar net toen de generaal een tweede keer wilde aanleggen, verscheurde een schelle kreet de lucht. De ruiters werden bijna van hun sokken geblazen toen twee hippogrieven uit de hemel neerzonken. Krijsend liet de grootste van de twee maar liefst drie ruiters van hun paard vallen met één enkele vleugelslag. Nog voor ze overeind konden komen, waren de wezens al een flink eind vooruit. De voorste greep een doodsbange Caspian met zijn voorste poten vast, terwijl de andere de hond vastgreep. De ruiters namen hun kruisboog en probeerden op de wezens te schieten, maar Glozelle hield hen tegen. 'Laat ze maar! Die hippogrieven voeren hem wel aan hun jongen!' Intussen probeerde Caspian zich uit alle macht te bevrijden. Hij was ervan overtuigd dat de reusachtige wezens, half paard half adelaar, hem wilden verslinden, maar ze schonken nauwelijks aandacht aan hem en zetten koers naar het oosten. De zon begon al langzaam op te komen toen Caspian versuft om zich heen keek. Blijkbaar was hij ingedommeld, daar er al een hele tijd gepasseerd was. Nog steeds bang, maar ook nieuwsgierig, keek hij op naar de hippogrief die hem kalm en zwijgend met zich meedroeg. Een zacht gejank klonk naast hem en hij zag zijn trouwe hond in de klauwen van de andere hippogrief. Het beest was kennelijk blij dat zijn meester wakker was. Het was een opluchting te merken dat de wezens hem nog niet hadden opgegeten, maar dat was geen garantie dat ze het niet zouden doen. Onder zich ontwaardde Caspian een groot woud. De bomen stonden er spookachtig bij in het schemerige licht en de schaarse stroken bosbodem zagen er donker uit. Dit kon geen woud uit Telmar zijn, want daar stonden er om de zoveel meter wachttorens. Een rivier kronkelde zich een weg door het woud heen, en opeens merkte Caspian dat de hippogrieven begonnen te dalen. Met hun vleugels klapperend vlogen ze naar een hoge beuk die dicht bij het water stond. zonder ook maar het minste geluid te maken liet de voorste hippogrief in een berg bladeren vallen. Zijn hond volgde al snel. Verward keek Caspian om zich heen. Was dit het nest van de hippogrieven? Hadden ze hier soms een hongerig jong? Opeens begon de hond te grommen en staarde naar de ingang van een holte tussen de wortels van de beuk. 'Ik ga bessen plukken', klonk het vanuit het hol. 'Ik ben er dadelijk weer.' Caspian verstarde toen de rode dwerg het hol uitkwam, en die verstarde ook, hetzij niet voor lang. 'Indringers!' schreeuwde hij. 'Indringers!' Een das met woest blinkende ogen en een vrouwelijke zwarte dwerg kwamen het hol uitsprinten. 'Een mens! Een mens!' riep de vrouwelijke dwerg. 'Doe dat dood!' De hond stortte zich bovenop de das, terwijl de zwarte dwerg hysterisch bleef roepen. Nog voor Caspian zijn zwaard kon trekken, voelde hij een zware klap op zijn hoofd en toen zag hij niets meer. Prunaprismia's zorg Een koele ochtendbries waaide over de binnenplaats van het kasteel terwijl de bewoners in beweging kwamen. Het was een drukkere ochtend dan anders, sinds Miraz' bevel om tot oorlog over te gaan. Over een paar dagen zou het leger, onder aanvoer van de koning zelf, vertrekken. Prunaprismia, de koningin, stond met haar pasgeboren zoon op het balkon over de binnenplaats uit te kijken. Ze zou haar man overal vergezellen, ondanks meerdere protesten van de hofhouding om dat niet te doen. Nu ze net moeder geworden was, wilde ze haar kind zo veilig mogelijk houden. Tegelijkertijd had ze de indruk dat er iets niet klopte. Haar man was die ochtend zenuwachtiger geweest dan anders, en dat kwam heus niet enkel door de nakende oorlog. Er was meer, wist ze. Als ze maar eens kon bedenken wat precies. Nog onrustwekkender vond ze het feit dat Caspian die ochtend niet naar de ontbijttafel was gekomen. Heer Sopespian had haar verteld dat de jonge prins met een paar anderen vroeg was gaan jagen, maar dat geloofde ze niet. Waarom jagen als het donker is? En bovendien, als het al waar was, dan zou haar neefje allang terug moeten zijn. Ze mocht Caspian graag, al liet ze dat vrijwel nooit merken. Ze kon alleen maar hopen dat Miraz' soldaten hem zouden vinden en veilig terug naar huis zouden brengen. Versuft keek Caspian in het rond. Zijn hoofd bonsde nog na van de klap die hij had gekregen. Om hem heen zag het er knus en gezellig uit, met een klein haardvuur en kleine meubeltjes in een hol dat beschermd werd door de wortels van de oeroude beuk. Zacht gejank weerklonk en daar was zijn hond, die hem over zijn gezicht likte. Het gesabbel alarmeerde de drie inwoners, die voor het vuur hadden gezeten. Argwanend liepen ze op Caspian af, de vrouwelijke dwerg nog het meest van al. 'Gegroet', begon de das plechtig. 'Wie ben jij?' Nog voor Caspian kon antwoorden, snauwde de vrouwelijke dwerg: 'Dat zie je toch? Hij is een mens! En niet zomaar een mens; een Telmarijn nog wel!' Op dat moment wilde Caspian zijn zwaard weer trekken, maar toen besefte hij dat zijn gastheren hem volledig hadden uitgekleed, op zijn ondergoed na. 'Waag het niet je te verzetten', sprak de rode dwerg kalm. 'Leg ons eerst maar eens uit wat je hier komt doen.' Toen begon Caspian aarzelend zijn verhaal, en na afloop snoof de vrouwtjesdwerg. 'Zie je wel!' kraaide ze. 'Niets dan problemen, die mensen. De neef van een koning nog wel! En je kunt erop rekenen dat die koning heel Narnia in de as zal leggen tot hij hem gevonden heeft!' Op dat moment had ze niets liever gedaan dan Caspian eens flink verwonden, maar de woeste blikken van haar huisgenoten hielden haar tegen. 'Narnia?' vroeg Caspian verward. 'Dat is ons land', verklaarde de das. 'Maar laat ons eerst even voorstellen. Ik ben Truffeljager, de rode dwerg hier is Trompoen en de zwarte vrouwtjesdwerg is Nikita. Wij zullen je geen kwaad doen.' Nikita snoof ongelovig, maar hield verder haar mond. 'Als de Telmarijnen er echt zouden aankomen', ging Truffeljager verder, 'dan moeten we voorbereid zijn. We moeten een leger verzamelen.' 'En hoe dacht je dat te doen?' vroeg Trompoen. 'Het is hier in Narnia een zootje ongeregeld sinds de Duistere Tijd. De Narniërs wonen kriskras overal en bevechten elkaar. Geen goede basis voor een leger, lijkt me.' Nog voor Truffeljager daar iets over kon zeggen, nam Nikita het woord. 'Dat kan allemaal wel zo zijn, en ik ben er zeker van overtuigd dat we moeten klaarstaan als de Telmarijnen hier komen, maar aan hem hebben we niks. Laten we hem nu doden, dan zijn we er ineens vanaf.' Toen hij dat hoorde, richtte Caspian zich in zijn volle lengte op. 'Je mag het altijd proberen!' snauwde hij haar toe. De zwarte dwerg keek hem woest aan en wilde haar dolk al pakken, toen Truffeljager weer eens tussenbeide kwam. 'Stop met dat gedoe!' snauwde de das. 'En vooral jij, Nikita. Zie je dan niet dat hij de aanvoerder van ons leger moet worden? Met een mens aan het hoofd van ons leger, kan Narnia weer een echt koninkrijk worden. Een koninkrijk voor sprookjeswezens, voor dryaden en naiaden, voor dieren.' Toen richtte hij zijn aandacht op Caspians hond. 'Nou ja', knorde hij, 'voor sprekende dieren dan. Aan zulke niet-sprekende dieren heb je niets. Kijk die hond nu toch eens. Als hij me al kon verstaan, dan zou hij nog steeds...' De spottende toon van Truffeljager beviel de hond allerminst. Hij zakte in elkaar en sprong daarna met uitgestrekte poten op de das af en hapte naar zijn nek. 'Help!' piepte Truffeljager. 'Roep hem terug!' Waarop Caspian lachend de hond tot bedaren bracht. Een nieuw leger Na nog een dag gerust en gepraat te hebben, gingen Caspian en zijn gastheren en -dame op weg om andere Narniërs te zoeken. Nikita bracht hen naar een klein, modderig huisje waar nog vijf andere zwarte dwergen woonden. Ze reageerden in eerste instantie nogal nijdig op het nieuws, zeker toen ze hoorden dat Caspian de aanvoerder van het leger zou worden. Toen ze hoorden dat er mogelijk oorlog kwam, werden ze enthousiaster. 'Ik kan wel een stuk of twee ogers optrommelen, als je wilt, en een feeks', bood een van hen aan. Maar Caspian schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, bedankt.' Wat verder kwamen ze een familie sprekende eekhoorns tegen. Zij reageerden enthousiaster op het nieuws en beloofden het aan iedereen te zullen vertellen. Ook een aantal rode dwergen, vrienden van Trompoen, vonden het nog niet zo'n slecht idee. Aan het eind van de dag kwamen Caspian, Trompoen, Nikita en Truffeljager aan bij een grot waar drie beren woonden. De grootste van de drie gromde humeurig toen hij naar buiten geroepen werd. Het was moeilijk voor Caspian om kalm te blijven ten overstaan van zo'n gigantisch dier, maar de beer luisterde aandachtig naar wat hem verteld werd. 'Ik zal er zijn', beloofde hij na de uitleg. 'Over drie dagen op de Dansweide? Goed.' Toen de zon achter de horizon begon te zakken, zochten onze vrienden een knusse slaapplaats op en stak Trompoen een pijpje aan. (Nikita rookte niet). 'Ik weet niet of ik dit wel kan', zuchtte Caspian na een tijdje. 'Ik heb nog nooit een leger aangevoerd. En daarbij, zullen de Narniërs wel naar me luisteren?' Truffeljager stelde hem gerust. 'Dat komt helemaal goed, majesteit.' Trompoen bromde instemmend, maar Nikita zei niets. Een ongerust gemompel verspreidde zich over de open plek. Een heleboel wezens, meer wezens dan Caspian ooit voor mogelijk had gehouden, hadden zich rond hem verzameld. De Dansweide was een kleine open plek in het bos, die nu krioelde van de toehoorders. Meer vijandige blikken dan goed waren richtten zich op de jonge prins, en hij huiverde inwendig toen hij flarden van gesprekken opving. 'Hij is een Telmarijn! Hij behoort tot de vijand! Zegt ie nou dat we moeten vechten? Hij jaagt ons nog de dood in, wat ik je brom.' Uiteindelijk was het een hippogrief die iedereen tot de orde riep. 'Stilte! Laat de prins spreken.' Met een knikje als dank begon Caspian zijn toespraak. 'Narniërs, of jullie nu faunen, centauren, saters of sprekende dieren zijn, dit is in het belang van ons allemaal. De Telmarijnen komen eraan, onder aanvoering van hun koning Miraz. Als ze dit land veroveren, zal dat niet enkel het einde van mij betekenen, maar van ons allemaal.' Nog steeds klonken er vijandige stemmen. 'En waarom zouden we ons door jou laten aanvoeren?' gromde een wolvin. 'Inderdaad', sprak Nikita. 'We zijn het er allemaal over eens dat de Telmarijnen onze vijanden zijn, maar mensen als onze aanvoerders? Dat kan nooit goed gaan.' Haar stem klonk zacht en beheerst, maar was doorspekt met rancune. Een nieuwe, pieperige stem liet van zich horen. 'Echt iets voor jou om dat te zeggen, dwerg. Jouw soort vocht voor de Witte Heks.' Uit de schaduwen van de struiken kwam een muis tevoorschijn. Hij was zo'n halve meter van neus tot staart, had een rode pluim achter zijn ene oor en droeg een riem met een op maat gemaakte sabel. Met nieuwsgierige kraaloogjes bekeek de muis Caspian eens goed. 'Het is misschien de moeite waard te vermelden', verklaarde Truffeljager, 'dat Narnia geen land van de mensen is, maar wel voor mensen. Als we tegen mensen moeten vechten, is het misschien goed om een mens als leider te hebben.' Instemmend gemompel weerklonk, en Caspian voelde zijn hoop groeien. Zelfs de meest vijandigen, waaronder de wolvin, knikten. 'Ik heb kortgeleden de sterrenhemel bestudeert', zei een centaur genaamd Glenstorm. 'Er is ons vrede belooft; vrede die deze jonge prins ons zal helpen brengen. Als hij ons onze vrijheid brengt, schenken wij hem onze zwaarden.' Zijn vrouw Windmaan boog haar hoofd. 'En we schenken u onze levens', beloofde Rippertjiep, de muis die gesproken had. Overal klonk opeens enthousiast geroep en tevreden stemmen. 'Narniërs', beloofde Caspian, 'ik zal de vrede en voorspoed terugbrengen, en samen zullen we de Telmarijnen verslaan!' En die woorden werden met luid gejuich onthaald. Zo'n twee jaar verstreken. In die tijd verzamelde Caspian zoveel mogelijk Narniërs die zich bij hem wilden aansluiten. Het waren er veel, maar bijna geen van hen kende ook maar iets van vechten. Bovendien waren de dryaden al eeuwenlang in een diepe slaap, waardoor zij niet konden vechten. En boomgeesten, wist Caspian, was waar de Telmarijnen het meest bang voor waren. Intussen liet Miraz geen kans onbenut om zijn tocht naar het oosten verder te zetten. Binnen de kortste keren had hij heel westelijk Narnia onder zijn bewind gekregen, en hij rukte op aan de noordelijke grens. Op verschillende plaatsen liet hij kleine stadjes en boerderijen optrekken waar de Telmarijnen zich konden vestigen. Beruna werd de hoofdstad van wat Miraz 'het oostelijke territorium' noemde. Algauw woonde een groot deel van de Telmarijnen niet meer in Telmar zelf; alleen een minderheid besloot in hun thuisland te blijven. Onder leiding van Caspian probeerden de Narniërs de opstand te stuiten. Meermaals werd er een veldslag geleverd, en meestal wonnen de Telmarijnen. Verschillende dappere Narniërs werden gedood, en op een gegeven moment werd Trompoen gevangengenomen. Op een zekere avond voelde Caspian zich erg wanhopig. Terwijl hij koortsachtig naar oplossingen zocht, herinnerde hij zich ineens de hoorn die dokter Cornelius hem gegeven had. Als hij erop blies, zou hij hulp krijgen, had de dokter beloofd. Hoewel Caspian dat maar moeilijk kon geloven, nam hij de hoorn uit zijn tas, zette hem op zijn lippen en blies. Teruggeroepen De regen klaterde op de ramen van het station en donderwolken hingen zwaar in de lucht. Mensen liepen af en aan de treintunnels in, klaar om naar hun werk te gaan. Massa's kinderen en studenten mengden zich onder hen. De grote vakantie was voorbij en iedereen die minderjarig was moest weer naar school. Onder de vele kinderen en jongeren waren er vier kinderen die Peter, Suzanne, Edmund en Loesje heetten. Ze daalden de trappen naar het spoor af en namen plaats op een van de weinige bankjes die nog vrij waren. Daar bleven ze geduldig wachten op de trein die hen naar de kostschool zou brengen. Een graatmagere, niet al te sterke jongen lachte in het voorbijgaan vriendelijk naar Suzanne, maar zij reageerde niet. 'Wat is er mis met jou?' vroeg Loesje. 'Ik wou dat ''ik ''iemand had die zo achter me aanliep!' Suzanne snoof ongelovig. 'Alsof ik in hem geïnteresseerd ben! Hij loopt nu al twee weken achter mijn veren en wat ik hem ook zeg, hij houdt er maar niet mee op.' Ze klonk kribbig, alsof ze vond dat ze wel wat beters kon krijgen. 'Nou, ik zou het ook niet fijn vinden als er een jongen achter mij aanzat', mengde Edmund zich in het gesprek. Daarop begonnen de drie hevig onder elkaar te kibbelen. De enige die zich stil hield was Peter. Verveeld hoorde hij het twistpunt aan, totdat hij hen opeens tot de orde riep. 'Stil! Voelen jullie dat ook?' En hij had gelijk. Opeens kwam er van alle kanten hevige wind opdwarrelen. Edmunds petje vloog van zijn hoofd af, en toen hij opstond om het te pakken, werd hij bijna van zijn benen geblazen. Het volgende moment waren de vier kinderen verdwenen. Verdwaasd keken de vier om zich heen. Het was donker, en toen hun ogen eraan gewend waren, zagen ze de wanden van een grot om zich heen. Niet ver voor zich zagen ze de uitgang. Aarzelend liepen ze het daglicht tegemoet, om uit te komen op een groot, goudgeel strand. De golven kabbelden rustig tegen het zand, en meteen voelden de kinderen een golf van opwinding door zich heen gaan. Ze trokken ter plekje hun schoenen uit en waadden het ondiepe water in om pootje te baden. Ze spetterden en plonsden elkaar nat en genoten met volle teugen. Tot ze opeens Peter als versteend zagen stilstaan. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Loesje toen ze dichterbij kwam. Hij gaf geen antwoord, maar het was wel duidelijk waar hij naar keek. Tegenover de zee bevond zich een steile, beboste helling. De bomen kronkelden in een wirwar door elkaar, en doorheen die wirwar konden ze nog net de restanten van een gebouw zien uitsteken. Het was aarstmoeilijk om en de helling op te komen en tegelijkertijd ook nog eens door het dichte struikgewas te dringen. Met veel geduw en hier en daar het scheuren van hun kleren kwamen ze eindelijk aan bij het eerste gebouw. Of wat er nog van over was, ten minste. Overal om hen heen verspreid stonden afgebrokkelde muren, begroeide deurgaten en hier en daar lagen er zelfs nog stukken vloer. 'Wat voor plek is dit?' vroeg Suzanne. 'Een verlaten kasteel waarvan de inwoners allang en breed onder de grond liggen', antwoordde Edmund droogjes. Een kreetje van Loesje deed hen opkijken. 'Kom eens kijken!' Ze liepen naar haar toe en zagen dat ze iets in haar hand hield. Een gouden schaakfiguurtje. 'Wat gek', vond Suzanne. 'Dat lijkt sprekend op de figuurtjes die wij altijd gebruikten om te schaken. En kijk daar eens', vervolgde ze, wijzend naar een stukje vloer met een paar treden die uit de grond staken. Rijen van half ingestorte zuilen stonden vlak voor de treden. 'Ik zou bijna zweren dat het hier Slot Paravel was.' Waarop Peter met zijn ogen rolde. 'Het doet je niet denken omdat dit op Slot Paravel lijkt, maar omdat het Slot Paravel ís.' Toen dat besef tot hen doordrong, moesten de kinderen ondanks de hitte huiveren. 'Weten jullie nog dat we jaren in Narnia waren terwijl er bij ons maar een paar minuten voorbij waren gegaan?' vroeg Edmund. 'In onze wereld is er intussen al een jaar gepasseerd. Ik veronderstel dat het hier daardoor zo veranderd is.' Met behoedzame passen verkenden de kinderen verder de omgeving. Tot hun grote onthutsing kwamen ze tot de vaststelling dat het schiereiland waar Slot Paravel ooit op stond, inmiddels een eiland geworden was. Het was te ver om terug te zwemmen naar het vaste land. 'Hoe raken we...' Peter kon zijn zin niet afmaken, want opeens hoorden ze stemmen. De dwerg gered Vlug haastten ze zich naar waar de stemmen vandaan kwamen. In het kanaal tussen de beboste oever van het eiland en de oever van het vasteland dobberende een bootje. Twee soldaten hielden iets tussen hen in dat wel op een pakketje leek, maar het kronkelde en schudde hevig. Suzanne zag meteen wat het was: een dwerg. En de soldaten stonden op het punt hem, compleet vastgebonden, in het water te gooien. Ze hadden geen wapens bij zich, dus raapte Suzanne maar de eerste de beste steen op die ze kon vinden en gooide die met grote precisie naar het hoofd van de dichtstbijzijnde soldaat. De man gilde van schrik, wankelde en viel achterover in het water. De andere soldaat keek de kinderen vervreemd aan, gooide de dwerg alsnog in het water en ging vervolgens zijn makker achterna. Terwijl de twee onbeholpen naar de kant zwommen, dook Edmund in het water om de zinkende dwerg te redden. Hij bracht hem boven het oppervlak, tilde hem in de boot en trok het houten vaartuig vervolgens richting zijn broer en zussen. Zij plasten door het water om hun broer te helpen zijn zware last om het droge te trekken. Voorzichtig bevrijdde Loesje de dwerg van het touw waarmee hij vastgebonden zat. Met haar fijne, vlugge handen kreeg ze de knopen snel los. Zodra ze ook de prop uit zijn mond had gehaald, begon hij te spreken. 'Jullie hebben mijn leven gered', zuchtte hij moe. 'Graag gedaan, hoor', reageerde Edmund terwijl hij nijdig zijn kleren uitschudde. 'Wie ben jij en waar kom jij vandaan?' vroeg Peter aan de dwerg. 'Datzelfde kan ik ook aan jullie vragen', reageerde de dwerg. 'Horen jullie soms bij hen?' 'Bij wie?' vroeg Loesje. De dwerg wees in de richting waar de soldaten verdwenen waren. 'O, maar we weten helemaal niet wie dat zijn', vertelde Loesje hem. 'Toen wij koningen en koninginnen waten in Narnia, woonden er geen andere mensen dan wij.' De ogen van de dwerg gingen wijdopen van verbazing, en je kon goed zien dat eerbied worstelde met achterdocht. 'Jullie zijn degenen die de Witte Heks verslagen hebben?' Daarop knikten de kinderen, en meteen knielde de dwerg voor hen neer. 'Vergeef me mijn brutaliteit. Ik ben Trompoen, en ik ken er nog wel meer die blij zullen zijn dat jullie gekomen zinn. Maar we moeten opschieten.' Hij draaide zich om en begin gehaast aan de boot te sjorren. De kinderen hielpen hem de boot te water te laten en niet lang daarna hadden ze het vasteland al bereikt. 'We kunnen maar beter vlug even wat voorraden inslaan', mompelde Trompoen. 'Het kan nog een lange reis worden.' Terwijl de dwerg Peter, Edmund en Suzanne meenam naar een groepje enorme appelbomen, speurde Loesje het strand af. Haar blik viel op een grote, grijze beer die wat verderop in een klaterend beekje stond. 'Hallo, beer', riep ze opgewekt. 'Mooi weertje, niet?' De beer keek op en ontblootte zijn tanden. 'Het is oké', probeerde Loesje hem te kalmeren. 'We zijn nu terug, en we...' Nog voor ze haar zin kon afmaken, vloog de beer brullend op haar af. Totaal verbijsterd kon Loesje opeens geen vin meer verroeren, en de beer zou haar beslist te pakken hebben gekregen, als een goed geschoten pijl van Trompoen zich niet in zijn poot geboord had. De dwerg legde nogmaals aan, maar dat was niet meer nodig. Het beest blies snuivend en hinkend de aftocht. Loesje barstte bijna in tranen uit. 'Ik snap het niet! De beren waren altijd zo vriendelijk voor ons. Ze praatten met ons en vochten aan onze zijde; waarom deze niet?' Peter probeerde haar te sussen, wat niet bepaald lukte. 'Volgens mij kon die beer helemaal niet praten', mompelde Edmund. Dat besef maakte de kinderen pas goed bang. Wat was er gebeurd in al de tijd dat ze weg waren? Het binnenland Samen met de dwerg voeren de kinderen de kust af tot ze een rivier hadden gevonden om zo het binnenland in te kunnen varen. Onderweg vingen ze nog wat regenboogwingen om te eten en vertelde Trompoen zijn verhaal. 'Aslan heeft Narnia verlaten', besloot hij tenslotte. 'Eerst stuurt hij jullie weg, dan luidt hij de Duistere Tijd in waardoor Narnia verdeelt raakt en tot overmaat van ramp laat hij de Telmarijen ook nog eens binnenvallen.' Loesje kon nauwelijks verdragen ernaar te luisteren. 'Aslan heeft Narnia niet verlaten', zei ze verdedigend. 'Om te beginnen hadden wij maar niet zo stom moeten zijn om achter dat hert aan te gaan. En daarbij, ik denk dat Aslan niet ter hulp is gekomen, omdat hij geloofde dat het uit zichzelf weer goed zou komen. Hij is de beschermer van dit land, maar dat betekent nog niet dat hij in alles helpt. Dat is hoe ik erover denk.' Een poosje staarde iedereen haar aan, geroerd door haar woorden. 'Hoeveel tijd is er eigenlijk al voorbij sinds wij weg zijn hier?' vroeg Peter. Trompoen kneep zijn ogen dicht, dacht even na en zei toen dat er wel 1003 Narnia-jaren voorbij waren gegaan. 'Geloven de Telmarijen ook in Aslan?' vroeg Suzanne. Trompoen schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, hun landbeschermer kent de vorm van een zwarte das. Wat eigenlijk ironisch is. Alle dassen in Narnia strijden nu aan Caspians kant.' Een hele tijd voeren ze zo steeds dieper het binnenland in. Toen de avond begon te vallen, zetten ze een kamp op, maakten ze eens kampvuur en aten wat appels en vis. Die nacht droomde Loesje dat ze op een open plek stond. De bomen waren in volle bloei en zodra ze naar hen toe rende, gingen ze allemaal netjes in een rij staan om haar door te laten. Hier en daar hoorde ze het vriendelijke 'hallo' van een egel, en de lucht was vervuld van blijdschap. Toen ze wakker werd, genoot ze nog een poosje na. Het duurde echter niet lang voor de rust van haar droom weer wegvloeide. Moeizaam stond ze op, liep naar de dichtstbijzijnde boom en legde haar hand op de stam. 'Word wakker', smeekte ze zachtjes, maar er gebeurde niets. De zon was al een eindje boven de horizon uit gekomen, dus maakte ze de anderen wakker en samen gingen ze weer met de boot op pad. Edmund roeide uren aan een stuk door, en zelfs toen hij volledig uitgeput was, weigerde hij de roeispanen af te geven. Pas toen zijn armen helemaal stijf waren, nam Trompoen het weer over. 'Waar zijn we eigenlijk naar op weg?' vroeg Peter uiteindelijk. 'Naar de Aslanheuvel', antwoordde Trompoen, die geen spoortje van moeheid vertoonde. 'Caspians leger heeft zich in de heuvel en de catacomben die onder de grond doorlopen verzameld. Het is een goede schuilplaats, maar als de Telmarijnen de rivier over raken, duurt het niet lang voor ze ons gevonden hebben.' Peter knikte ernstig en zweeg verder. Toen de avond weer viel en ze weer hun kamp opzetten, besloot Trompoen dat ze de volgende morgen wel te voet konden verdergaan. De Aslanheuvel was nu niet zo ver meer, maar ze zouden moeten opletten. Stel dat de Telmarijnen hen vonden, dan waren ze er geweest. Toen ze bij het krieken van de dag verdergingen, liep Peter een eindje vooruit om het terrein te verkennen. In het bootje van de Telmarijnse soldaten hadden wapens gelegen, en hij hield het zwaard in de aanslag, klaar om zich te verdedigen. Opeens verstijfde hij. Hij bevond zich bijna aan de top van een met varens begroeide heuvel. Net boven de top kon hij het gezicht van een minotaurus zien. Hij zou die vijand moeten verslaan. Hij klemde zijn kiezen op elkaar, hield zijn zwaard vast en sprong tevoorschijn. Wild schreeuwend probeerde hij op de stomverbaasde minotaurus in te hakken, maar nog voor hij iets kon doen kletste een ander zwaard tegen het zijne. Een jonge man, net iets ouder dan twintig, keek Peter woest aan. Hij had dezelfde wapenuitrusting als de Telmarijnen en zijn ogen brandden vijandig. Peter liet zich liet zich niet ontmoedigen en begon met de jonge man te vechten. Ze sloegen met hun zwaarden en Peter voelde voldoening toen hij besefte dat zijn tegenstander compleet van de kaart was door zijn vechtkunsten. Maar toen klonk opeens het zoeven van een pijl, die zich in een boomstam boorde. 'Laat Zijne Majesteit los!' werd er geschreeuwd. Het volgende moment zag Peter zich geconfronteerd met een hele groep vijanden. Oud en nieuw Suzanne, Loesje, Edmund en Trompoen haastten zich richting het kabaal om te zien wat er aan de hand was. Overal tussen de bomen stonden er luipaarden, faunen, centauren, en wat niet meer. Ook de twee hippogrieven waren er. 'Ze zijn in de minderheid, koning Caspian', zei de ene hippogrief. 'We kunnen ze makkelijk aan.' Op dat moment drong Trompoen naar voren. 'Nee, nee, die mag je niet aanvallen. Het zijn de Vier uit de Gouden Eeuw.' Meteen boog de hippogrief voor Peter, en ook Caspian keek verbaasd. 'Hoge Koning Peter? Dus dan heb ik toch hulp geroepen. Alleen... ik dacht dat je ouder zou zijn.' Peter snoof. 'Als je wilt, gaan we meteen terug.' Meteen verontschuldigde Caspian zich. 'Nee, dat bedoelde ik niet. Het is gewoon... niet wat ik verwacht had.' 'Jouw leger anders ook niet', snoof Edmund toen hij minotaurussen, wolven en zelfs een paar zwijnskoppen tussen het verzamelde leger ontdekte. 'Zelfs de oudste vijanden kunnen verenigd worden door een gemeenschappelijk gevaar', klonk de stem van Rippertjiep die naar voren trad. 'Wat schattig', fluisterde Loesje in het oor van Suzanne. 'Wat?' Rippertjiep sprong op. 'Wie zei dat?' Meteen verontschuldigde Loesje zich. Zodra Rippertjiep het merkte, kalmeerde hij meteen. 'Vergeef me, uwe majesteit. Maar ik denk persoonlijk dat "dapper" of "onbaatzuchtig" beter zouden klinken dan "schattig".' En hij boog even. 'Dat is allemaal goed en wel', bromde een dwerg, 'maar wat staan we hier nog te zaniken? We hebben andere katten te geselen.' Een grote, cyperse kat die rustig haar oren zat te wassen, keek verschrikt op. Caspian moest erom lachen. 'Goed dan, koningen en koninginnen uit de Gouden Eeuw, volg mij alstublieft naar onze schuilplaats.' Het energieke omzagen van bomen vulde de lucht aan de oever van de rivier. Overal liepen Telmarijnse soldaten af en aan. Houtbewerkers bewerkten de boomstammen tot bruikbare balken om er een brug van te maken. De rivier was hier niet zo diep en ook niet bepaald onrustig, maar ze wilden geen enkel risico nemen. Kleine schildknaapjes staken een handje toe als hen dat gevraagd werd. Eén van hen zag onder al het werk de kans om stiekem weg te glippen en wat te rusten. Toen niemand het zag, verborg hij zich achter een grote stapel boomstronken en lachte in zijn vuistje: niemand zou hem hier vinden. Lang duurde de rust echter niet, want de struiken voor hem zwaaiden wild en daar kwam koning Miraz op zijn paard. Koningin Prunaprismia zat achter hem. Meteen stond de schildknaap ter attentie. Het zweet droop van zijn voorhoofd, want hij wist dat ze hem betrapt hadden. Maar de koning bleek andere zaken aan zijn hoofd te hebben. 'Ga generaal Glozelle halen', beval hij. En natuurlijk deed de jongen dat meteen. Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Gebruikers kladpagina